


A Game of Happy Families: Drabbles are Wild

by Leela



Series: A Game of Happy Families [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into how Severus, Harry, and Draco got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Happy Families: Drabbles are Wild

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta**: batdina

**Confession is good for the...? **

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"All right." Harry set aside his _Daily Prophet_.

"It's..." She fidgeted with her hair, a sure sign of awkwardness. "Well... oh god."

He got up and knelt down at her side, taking her hand as he did so many years before. "What's wrong?"

"The... the contraception spells. They didn't work. Viktor and I... we... oh god... our plans."

"Can be changed." He raised her lowered face. "Lily will be fine. She starts Hogwarts next September, remember."

His unspoken words etched into his throat like acid.

* * *

**Endings are hard... in one way or another**

"She's pregnant." Harry flopped next to Severus.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants until next September?" Severus glared at the fire.

"It's not mine." Harry leaned forward, hating the tremble of his outstretched hand. "She and Viktor..."

Severus harrumphed, but took Harry's hand in both of his. Severus' grip was gentle, soothing, reassuring, and belied his scowl.

"How much longer?"

"We're telling the kids tomorrow. I'll need..." Harry faltered, suddenly afraid of rejection.

"I'll clear space in the wardrobe." Severus released Harry's hand and summoned a bottle and glasses. "A toast to the end of your marriage and our celibacy."

* * *

**Keeping their priorities straight**

Harry and Ginny met with their kids at Hogwarts. Lily sat between them, clinging on to their hands.

Albus perched on an armchair. He looked relieved, Harry thought, and then wondered how their Slytherin child had known.

"How long?" James demanded — the image of an angry, petulant thirteen year old.

"Too long," Harry answered. He extricated himself from Lily's grip and went to hug James. "We're still friends. We still love you. We just fell in love with other people."

"Can Mr Krum get us tickets for the Cannons?" Albus asked.

Ginny smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

**And Draco makes three**

"The bastard did it." Draco stormed past Harry and into the sitting room. A flotilla of sleet-covered trunks landed in the hallway.

Harry followed, hoping Severus understood what Draco was on about.

Severus downed his potion and, after his throat had stopped aching, rasped, "You believe Lucius is responsible for Astoria succumbing to Perlayne fever?"

"Do you doubt me?" Draco flung himself into a chair.

"It seems overly subtle for Lucius."

Harry snorted.

That night Draco claimed a guest bedroom. After the summer holidays, he moved into the master bedroom, leaving his clothes in what had become his dressing room.

* * *

**Three is not a crowd**

"Oh fuck. Oh god." Harry undulated. His fingers grasped at the sheet. He wanted, he needed, he had to ... oh god.

"Yes," drawled Malfoy as he thrust balls-deep into Harry.

Severus merely licked up Harry's cock, dipped his tongue into the slit, and played with Harry's foreskin.

"More, oh please, more," Harry begged.

"You see, Severus, he can be polite."

"Damnit, Draco, move." Harry bucked his hips.

"Or not." Severus' shaky left hand guided Harry's hand to his cock. Harry twisted around and took it into his mouth.

Later, in a post-orgasmic haze, Harry and Draco curled around Severus.

* * *

**Between Scylla and Charybdis**

The last game of the season was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Albus and Scorpius vs. James and Lily. Scorpius, having finally made Seeker, was desperate to prove himself. In his Seventh Year, James wanted one last chance at the Quidditch Cup.

For the first time, Harry wished his kids didn't play Quidditch.

Ginny, Viktor and Harry applauded both teams. Draco and Severus celebrated every Slytherin point.

Ginny dug an elbow into Harry's ribs. "Do something, before the kids notice."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco snorted. "In your dreams, Harry." And then he was on his feet, cheering another Slytherin goal.

* * *

**Cluing in**

Harry's first clue should have been the flickering nervousness in James' eyes. But he was fixated on the tentative smile, an upturn of lips that had been mostly absent since James transformed from exuberant child to sullen teenager. Still, he thought, winning the Quidditch Cup in his last year of school should make a boy happy.

His second clue, the one that jumped out and clobbered him, was the woman who came to stand next to James as the boy stammered through an explanation.

Victoria Nott — Theodore Nott's sister, for god's sake — was four years younger than Harry.

* * *

**Speechless**

"I'm an adult," James yelled. "And she's my choice."

No, you're not, Harry's head said. You're my child, my baby boy, and she could be your mother. Wait a year or two. If she loves you, she'll be there. Trust me. I know.

Hold her tight, Harry's heart screamed. Don't let her go.

Instead he let the fight swirl around and inside him, unable to handle James' unspoken plea, Ginny's vicious anger, or Severus' condemning sneer.

An hour later, James left with Victoria.

Harry just stood there, shattered, still unable to find the right words — even all these years later.


End file.
